


And they didn't live happily even after

by Lyrael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrael/pseuds/Lyrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ci sono cose che, una volta fatte, ti uccidono dentro. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	And they didn't live happily even after

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'autrice: qualcuno mi ha detto che questa storia ha un sapore molto anglofono, addirittura l'hanno paragonata a una storia di AbbyCadabra.  
> L'ho scritta di getto: ho scaricato il regolamento del contest, letto il titolo e, senza sapere come, dopo un'ora avevo queste pagine già pronte. Ho cambiato una sola parola. E il bello è che non mi ricordo di averla scritta. Ho un vuoto di un'ora dopo il quale era già tutto nero su bianco. Non l'ho pensata, era già lì, ad aspettare che qualcuno l'afferrasse al volo.  
> Da allora, a più riprese, queste parole mi hanno tormentata, non riuscivo a togliermele dalla testa. Ora posso finalmente pubblicarle e forse, dopo, mi lasceranno un po' in pace.  
> So che alcune/i non la leggeranno perché è una death, ma va bene lo stesso.

**And they didn't live happily even after**

 

 

Ci sono cose che vanno fatte.

Per il bene comune, perché tutti se le aspettano, perché dopo, forse, vivrai meglio anche tu.

Ci sono cose che, una volta fatte, ti uccidono dentro.

 

**\- dh - hd -**

 

Harry cammina strascicando i piedi sul marciapiede bagnato, colpisce una lattina abbandonata e la sente rotolare via, ma non la guarda.

Ha smesso da un pezzo di interessarsi davvero alle cose che lo circondano.

Non è disperato come pensano i suoi amici da anni, unicamente non gliene frega più niente.

Non gli importa nemmeno di quelle stupide cene a cui Hermione lo costringe a partecipare, ma andarci senza discutere è molto più facile, si evita la faccia sconsolata di Ron mentre scuote la testa all'ennesimo rifiuto o gli occhi spalancati e umidi della sua amica.

Amica. Amici.

Si chiede qualche volta se lo siano mai stati, suoi amici, se il destino non gli abbia semplicemente fatto incontrare le uniche due persone che lo potevano costringere a fare ciò che ha fatto, ricattandolo con l'affetto. Non amore, non la vede in questi termini.

All'amore, Harry, non ci pensa quasi mai.

C'è stato un periodo in cui credeva di non esserne degno, dopo anni di condizionamento mentale da parte di quei fottuti dei suoi zii. Quando è stato ad Hogwarts, o era invidiato o odiato, ad eccezione forse degli Weasley e di Hermione stessa. Dumbledore non faceva che ripetergli che lui avrebbe vinto perché era capace di amare.

La verità è che nessuno gliel'ha mai insegnato e che forse tutto quello che provava era l'esternazione del suo immenso bisogno di sentirsi accettato e, sì, anche amato.

La verità è che era talmente affamato d'amore che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa perché gliene concedessero un po'.

La verità è che non è mai stato in grado di riconoscerlo, se c'era.

Tranne una volta, forse.

 

**\- dh - hd -**

 

_Hanno cominciato a spintonarsi dal corridoio, poi hanno trovato una classe vuota e ci si sono fiondati dentro, continuando a tirarsi pugni e schiaffi._

_Harry non sa perché, ma ad un certo punto Draco si è fermato, ha abbassato le braccia e ha cominciato a guardarlo fisso, senza dire una parola. A quel punto, la sua rabbia invece di sfumare si è trasformata, non incrementata, no, non lo sa nemmeno lui cos'è diventata, forse solo voglia di umiliare e schernire. Ha tirato uno schiaffo a Draco, gli ha fatto voltare la testa così di scatto che, oltre allo schiocco della sua mano sulla guancia pallida, ha potuto avvertire il rumore del collo di Draco che si girava per la violenza del colpo._

_Poi Draco ha ruotato di nuovo la testa e ha continuato a guardarlo. Harry ha continuato a schiaffeggiarlo, ma i colpi perdevano potenza e l'ultimo si è fermato sul viso dell'altro come a volerlo carezzare._

_Non sa com'è successo, ma dopo un istante gli aveva afferrato il bavero della giacca e lo stava baciando. E Draco rispondeva. Uno di quei baci disperati che solo due uomini che si odiano possono arrivare a scambiarsi._

_Sono andati avanti per un pezzo a cercare di divorarsi con la bocca, con le mani, con qualsiasi parte del corpo potesse essere spinta, attorcigliata, aggrappata all'altro corpo._

_Da lì a volerselo scopare c'è voluto davvero poco._

_Ha sbattuto Draco di faccia contro un banco, gli ha allargato le gambe con i piedi e se l'è scopato. A secco. Gli risuona ancora nelle orecchie il grido di Draco, i suoi gemiti di dolore che non crede si siano trasformati in piacere, il sangue dell'altro sul suo uccello mentre lo tirava fuori per risbatterlo subito dentro. Come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita._

_In pratica, l'ha violentato._

_Si è sfilato da lui senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo, senza pulirsi si è rivestito, poi è fuggito dall'aula._

 

**\- dh - hd -**

 

Harry arriva al portoncino di Casa Weasley-Granger con le mani in tasca e nessuna voglia di essere lì. Ma ha promesso, quindi si stampa in viso un'espressione neutra e suona il campanello.

Hermione lo accoglie a braccia aperte e gli prende il mantello. Ron e gli altri sono già in salotto per l'aperitivo, che gli offrono appena entra.

Per tutta la cena risponde educatamente alle domande che gli fanno, senza mai sbilanciarsi troppo. Più che altro, cerca di ancorarsi a quella falsa normalità per non mettersi ad urlare.

 

**\- dh - hd -**

 

_I loro incontri erano andati avanti per un pezzo senza la minima parvenza di gentilezza. Non che a Harry importasse qualcosa. Era solo un modo per sentirsi vivo. Draco ci stava e a lui andava bene così._

_Non aveva mai pensato che da quelle scazzottate che si trasformavano in scopate furiose potesse venirne fuori qualcosa di lontanamente emotivo. Come un coinvolgimento, un affetto, un amore._

_Si prendeva il suo piacere senza preoccuparsi dell'altro, anche se da quella prima volta non l'aveva più trattato così. Nel senso che adesso usava il lubrificante, non che fosse meno rude._

_Del resto a Malfoy sembrava piacere essere maltrattato, non faceva altro che mugolare tutto il tempo e chiedere di più. E Harry glielo dava, grugnendo e sbuffando e sfiancando la sua rabbia sbattendosi Draco come se fosse l'ultima volta che lo faceva._

_Per quel che ne sapeva, ogni volta poteva essere l'ultima._

_Non gli aveva mai nemmeno chiesto scusa. L'aveva rivisto una settimana dopo esserselo fatto, probabilmente perché aveva cercato di evitarlo. Draco non aveva detto niente, si era limitato a strattonarlo nella solita aula vuota e si era appoggiato alla porta chiusa ansimando, in attesa._

_Harry l'aveva guardato e non aveva saputo dirsi di no._

 

**\- dh - hd -**

 

Si trovano di nuovo in salotto per quattro chiacchiere prima di andare a casa. Harry comincia a sentirsi meglio perché la serata è quasi finita e lui potrà tornarsene al suo appartamento vuoto ad annegare nel sonno. Le volte che non si sveglia per gli incubi dorme un sacco di ore. Del resto non ha molto altro da fare.

Ha rinunciato a intraprendere la carriera di Auror, con gran disappunto di Ron, dicendogli che adesso poteva scegliere di non rischiare di ammazzare più nessuno.

Ron non ha obiettato, ma non ha nemmeno cercato di fargli cambiare idea, e di questo Harry gliene è stato grato.

Per un po' ha pensato seriamente di cercarsi un lavoro, poi le cose hanno preso una piega diversa. L'apatia si è fatta strada nella sua vita, e lui a un certo punto ha semplicemente smesso di contrastarla.

Ha abbastanza denaro da potersi mantenere dignitosamente fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, una casa enorme della quale usa si e no tre stanze e nessuna prospettiva di farsi una famiglia. Non che la voglia.

Certe volte, di notte, mentre se ne sta sdraiato al buio aspettando che il sonno o l'alcool lo facciano crollare, crede di non essersela mai meritata, una famiglia. Quindi preferisce che la sua stirpe finisca con lui. Con buona pace di tutti.

 

**\- dh - hd -**

 

_Durante la primavera, si era accorto che cercava Draco sempre più spesso._

_Il più delle volte si trovavano in posti isolati dove potersi rintanare per una sveltina, anche durante il giorno, nelle pause tra le lezioni della mattina e il pranzo, o prima di cena._

_Solo che pian piano aveva cominciato a sentire un vuoto dentro, quando non lo vedeva perché avevano lezione in punti diversi del castello. Allora lo aspettava nascosto dietro una colonna quando sapeva che sarebbe passato tra un'ora e l'altra, anche se poi non glielo confessava mai. Non voleva che Draco lo prendesse in giro dicendogli che era un debole. O che si stava innamorando di lui. In realtà non credeva che Draco avrebbe mai provato per lui altro che quella furiosa necessità di averlo dentro di sé._

_Non gli faceva molto onore, a giudicarlo così, ma non voleva permettersi di sperare. O sognare._

 

**\- dh - hd -**

 

Tra un po' sarà finalmente all'aria aperta. Da solo. Non che speri che con l'aria della notte gli passi la sbronza, affatto.

E' diventato bravissimo a nascondere il suo piccolo problema con gli alcolici, riesce a berne tanti in compagnia e a reggerli così bene solo perché lo fa di continuo, ma sembra che nessuno se ne sia reso conto. O forse fanno finta di niente, come per un sacco delle cose che lo riguardano.

Anche per questo ogni tanto pensa che in fondo, a quelli che si definiscono suoi amici, di lui non gliene importi un fico secco.

A lui, da un po', importa ancora meno. Reciterà la sua parte finché ne avrà voglia, poi volterà le spalle e se ne andrà senza rammarico.

 

**\- dh - hd -**

 

_L'aveva fatto._

_Draco gli aveva detto "ti amo" una sera, fuori dalle mura del castello, mentre appoggiati al muro si strusciavano l'uno contro l'altro, protetti dal buio e dall'ora di cena._

_Per Harry era stato come ricevere un pugno in testa, nello stomaco, su un orecchio. Gli era mancato il fiato e non aveva saputo cosa rispondere. Si era girato di scatto ed era scappato al suo Dormitorio._

_La mattina dopo Draco lo aveva guardato con aria fredda e distante, ma le ombre viola che gli incorniciavano gli occhi e facevano risaltare il grigio dicevano ben altro. Parlavano di dolore e di frustrazione, di sentimento di impotenza e di mancanza di speranza._

_Harry avrebbe voluto poter tornare indietro, avrebbe voluto non essere corso via come un ladro nella notte._

_Avrebbe voluto dirgli "ti amo anch'io"._

_Ma non l'aveva fatto. E poi non c'era stato più tempo._

 

**\- dh - hd -**

 

Draco è morto una mattina di giugno, prima dell'alba, lo stesso giorno in cui Harry ha sconfitto il Signore Oscuro.

Correva nel cortile della scuola dietro a Goyle. Si è girato una volta di troppo con un ghigno feroce stampato in volto e la bacchetta sguainata pronta a colpire. La Maledizione Senza Perdono l'ha investito prima che potesse anche solo riconoscere chi aveva davanti.

Era troppo buio, c'era troppa paura nell'aria, non c'era tempo per pensare.

E' stato freddato dalla stessa mano che ora solleva un bicchiere in un brindisi non sentito, dallo stesso uomo che guarda le persone accanto a sé e per l'ennesima volta si chiede cosa diavolo ci fa, lì.

Dallo stesso stronzo che una volta l'ha ascoltato dire "ti amo" e non gli ha voluto credere. Magari, se quello stronzo l'avesse fatto, le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.

 

Ci sono cose che, una volta fatte, ti uccidono dentro, grazie a Merlino. Così, almeno, non sarai più in grado di provare niente.

 

Harry non crede di essere stato tanto fortunato.

 

Fine


End file.
